


Kevin Once Said

by IamPoof



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs for Kevin, I am self-indulging, Sad, other members mentioned - Freeform, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamPoof/pseuds/IamPoof
Summary: Kevin looked at his computer to check that he really turned off the stream, before closing vlive on his computer and on his phone. He just took a minute to breath through the tears that still threatened to slip down his cheeks.He really did not expect the day to end like this.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kevin Once Said

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hello~  
> I was sad after Kevins vlive and wanted to comfort myself through writing this. So I hope someone else will find it comforting as well.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about them personally obviously and everything is assumed and just for fun!

Kevin looked at his computer to check that he really turned off the stream, before closing vlive on his computer and on his phone. He just took a minute to breath through the tears that still threatened to slip down his cheeks. Somehow the memories of home and the sad song as well the wave of comments from the fans made his heart heavy. He had expected today to be more comfortable and maybe remembering a few occasions were he said stupid stuff and not get overwhelmed by love. Kevin didn’t know what happened, maybe the fans had seen that he didn’t feel that good today. But the sudden love exclamations and hearts he had received just broke him today. 

Kevin sighed, burying his face in his hands, rubbing away the few stray tears before getting up and packing his stuff. Pulling on his jacket and taking his bag and phone he went out of the room and walked down the silent hallways. He knew that all his members were at home already to relax and take a break after the weeks of preparations of end year and award shows. 

It was really cold outside, winter in full force in Korea. But he still decided to walk the short distance home instead of asking for someone to pick him up. It was in the middle of the night, not a lot of people would be out and about anyway. Breathing in the freezing air Kevin tried to calm down. It wasn’t a big deal, he would calm down and just go to bed directly at home, trying to fall asleep. Maybe the others would even try to be really quiet for him, so he could get some rest. Buried in thoughts the way home was faster than imagined but Kevin was still happy to get into the building, his hands were freezing in the cold air. 

When he opened the door to their dorm the entrance was mostly dark, but the light from the kitchen and living room gave him enough light to see the shoes that were lying all over the entrance, the different jackets of everyone in the wardrobe. Kevin peeled off his jacket and shoes but stopped in the entryway of the living room. Juyeon, Changmin and Hankyeon were watching some kind of show he didn’t know, a blanket thrown over them, discussing what was happening on TV. Hyunjae was sitting at the table near the window playing some kind of game, if his concentrated face and the rapid smashing on the keyboard were anything to go by. He could also hear a few members talking in the kitchen, probably Sangyeon and Jacob, who liked to sit together and talk about the day and their achievements or whatever happened. 

Kevin still felt vulnerable and the domesticity of the whole situation didn’t really help him all too much to calm down. His feelings were all over the place and he felt way more dramatic than he probably had the right to be. A door opened and Eric walked by, already in pyjamas and wet hair flopping into his bare face, grinning at Kevin with his cute smile, that made him look really happy to see him.

“Hey Binnie hyung!”

Kevin tried smiling back, but he already felt vulnerable since the middle of his vlive and the homey feel and comfortableness of coming home and being warm just broke something in him. Tears started falling down as Kevin was standing in the doorway. Eric's eyes widened in shock,the tears stopping him effectively on his way to the kitchen to stare at Kevin. “Hyung??” Eric's voice sounded panicked as he stared at Kevin. Hands frozen half way in the air, as if he was unsure if Kevin would like a hug or not. “Are you okay?”, the question was soft and in English. Comforting. Homey. And Kevin started sobbing.

Normally Kevin would have laughed at the panicked way Eric started flailing while turning to the kitchen before turning back to him. Kevin tried to calm down, using his hoodie sleeves to wipe away the tears, which didn’t help all that much. But it seemingly shocked Eric out of his stupor and started his scream. “Hyung? Hyuuung? Hyung!”

Sangyeons screamed out of the kitchen, when nobody else answered. “What do you want?”

Kevin still sobbed, rubbing with his sleeves over his eyes. Somehow today everything was too much.

“Kevin hyung is crying! What should I do?”. Eric screamed through the apartment.

“Kevin is crying?”, Jacob asked.

Kevin assumed that Eric had nodded in answer as he couldn’t hear anything, while trying to hide in his hoodie. Soft hands took his, pulling them away from his face and lifting his head a little. Jacob watched him and the confused face morphed into something more worried. Kevin looked at Jacob, and his bottom lip started wobbling, as he tried to stop new tears from coming. 

“Binnie, what happened?” Jacobs' voice was soft but worried. Sangyeon stood behind them, arm slung over Eric's shoulder, who still looked like a confused puppy because of the situation, grabbing Sangyeons hoodie while hugging him. “Maybe come out of the doorway, it's cold there.”, Sangyeon said softly. Jacob took Kevins hands and waddled backwards through the door, pulling Kevin with him. Eric's scream had already alarmed the members in the living room, who now sat up, when Kevin appeared in the living room still crying. Nobody moved for a second before Jacob pulled him in, hugging him. Kevin buried his face in Jacobs neck, sinking into the hug and letting him carry most of his weight. The warmth, Jacobs hand that was slowly petting the back of his head and the soft voices of his members relaxed him. 

When his crying slowed down and he was more sniffing once in a while than sobbing Jacob moved back a bit. “Did something happen?”

Kevin sniffed and shook his head. “No”. 

“But why are you crying then??” Eric said loudly and confused. Kevin couldn’t help but snort, when Sangyeon shushed the youngest one. 

With a sigh Kevin rubbed his eyes again, probably leaving red marks with his scrubbing and if Jacobs frown was anything to go by. 

“Really, I am okay, just got emotional I think.”, Kevin answered before stepping out of the hug with Jacob, to see Hyunjae and the three on the couch watching him carefully. 

“A specific reason or just because?” This time Sangyeon asked. 

Kevin sighed. “I was on Vlive and I heard a really sad song and I think the fans realised I was a bit down...And then they started to tell me they love me. And they sent hearts and just...yeah.” His voice got shyer and quiet at the end. 

“So you cried because they love you?”, Jacob sounded amused but fond and Kevin felt his cheeks heat up.

“I...eh, yeah. Kinda…”

Eric snorted at the sheepish answer. “Big mood hyung!”, before finally continuing his way into the kitchen. Shortly after Sangyeon followed and the movie started again, as if not to make a big deal out of the situation. Just Jacob stayed with Kevin, as if to make sure that he had said the truth. With a small smile, he patted Kevins shoulder. “They are not the only ones who love you, you know.”

Kevin smiled back bashfully. “I know, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about The Boyz with me ~  
> @allover308 on Twitter! ^^


End file.
